Replacing Daniel
by gothangelgirl
Summary: Missing scene explaining what argument finally convinced Jack to put Jonas on SG1. MAJOR SPOILER WARNING! Rating for language.


Okay, here's the deal with this one. (And if you haven't seen Meridian or anything after it then STOP READING NOW!!!!!!!!!!)

After watching Meridian through Redemption Part 2 (and of course using a whole box of Kleenex to dry my eyes) I decided that there had to be more.

This is what I think was the real reason Jack put Jonas on SG-1. It's my personal interpretation of course, but I think it fits and it makes more sense to me than anything. (As for Jack's reaction to Daniel's appearance in Abyss . . . well he'd had a rough day. I think his memories might be a little screwed up and, jeeze, give the guy a break.)

Anyway, if you agree with me or if you think I'm on crack, let me know. (I'm not, but I think reviews are just as addictive. I'm gonna get fired if I keep checking my stats at work! ;D)

Oh and by the way . . . if you're prone to such things you might want a Kleenex. Just in case.

Disclaimer: Don't own them or Meridian would have been very different indeed.

Dedication: To all those serving in our armed forces today who put their lives on the line and especially to those who have already made the ultimate sacrifice. May you never be forgotten.

Replacing Daniel  
By Keaira

* * *

The elevator closed on Jonas' hopeful face and Jack said nothing. 

He couldn't.

Well, actually, he had a lot to say on the subject, but it wasn't Jonas' fault he was a stubborn old man. The kid had helped out a lot recently and Jack was grateful. But he couldn't do what Jonas wanted.

Partially because he just didn't think he could find anyone that could replace Daniel. But also because he didn't want to see Jonas die the way Daniel had.

Bad enough he still had to worry about Sam and Teal'c but he knew he'd never get rid of them short of totally alienating them. And even then . . .

He sighed and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes, the weariness of the last few days swamping him as his thoughts turned to the one place he'd tried so valiantly to keep them from: Daniel.

He knew there was nothing else that could have been done. That if Jacob had continued, his chances of survival were slim and his chances of being able to stay on the team were basically nonexistent.

But that didn't change the fact that Jack had given the order to stop. Even if it was Daniel who'd asked for it, Jack had done it.

"Daniel was right," he muttered. "I am a stupid son of a bitch."

"Sometimes."

Jack's eyes flew open at the familiar voice and he turned to see Daniel standing there, looking as healthy as ever and smiling slightly, his hands stuffed in his pockets in a very typical pose.

"Daniel?"

Daniel nodded. "And you're Jack. Now that introductions are complete . . ." The sparkle in his eyes and the teasing tone in his voice made Jack laugh.

"Wow. This is it. The proof that I'm certifiable. I'm having delusions of grandeur."

"If you have to have delusions, the grandeur the better," Daniel said with a smile which earned him a roll of Jack's eyes. "But don't worry. You're not delusional."

"You sure?"

Daniel nodded, still smiling.

"Okay." Jack paused and then wondered aloud, "But can I really believe the delusion when it denies what it is?"

"Jack, don't be an idiot."

"I am what I am," Jack said with a shrug making Daniel chuckle.

After a few moments Daniel spoke again, his mood shifting to seriousness.

"Jack, I don't have a lot of time here. I needed to talk to you, though."

"About what? And how much of a time crunch can there be? You're dead. What else could you possibly have to do?"

A half-smile quirked Daniel's lips and his eyebrows rose. "You'd be surprised. But that's not what I'm here to talk about. I want you to make Jonas a member of SG-1."

Jack looked away, all attempts at humor gone.

"Daniel, I can't. He can't replace you."

"Good. It's nice to know I'm needed. But I never said I wanted him to replace me. I want you to make him a member of SG-1."

Jack looked back. "I'm confused."

"Oh, now there's a shock," Daniel said dryly.

Jack narrowed his eyes in a glare and Daniel smiled.

"Jack, I know what you're going to say, all your arguments against it. He's young and inexperienced and by no means a soldier. He's also idealistic to a fault almost and there's a lot about life he doesn't know yet."

Jack snorted and rubbed a finger against a spot on the wall. "You got that right."

"But then . . . so was I when we first met."

Jack turned and faced Daniel full on.

"Daniel, he's _too_ young and _too_ inexperienced and, dammit, I will _not_ be responsible for his death too." He spun away. "Bad enough I was responsible for yours."

"Jack, I'm not going to debate your responsibility for my death. I _am_ going to say it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have prevented it, and the fault lies completely on me, but you're not going to believe me and I'm not going to believe otherwise, so let's skip that part, okay?"

"Daniel-"

"Listen to me, Jack. I can't explain right now, but . . . this is where I need to be."

"Dead? You need to be dead?"

The familiar expression of irritation crossed Daniel's features and he sighed in exasperation. "Jack, I told you I can't explain it right now, but someday you'll understand."

Jack snorted in disbelief and Daniel shook his head.

"I know, but even you can understand this. Once I have time to explain it anyway. But right now, I need you to listen to me. Take Jonas and make him a member of SG-1. He needs the experience and you need someone who can and will challenge you."

Jack still looked doubtful.

"Please, Jack. Trust me on this."

"I trusted you when you asked me to tell Jacob to stop and how sound was that advice?" Jack asked, the bitterness thick in his voice. "What did that accomplish?"

"More than you'll ever know," Daniel said and something in his tone made Jack look more closely at him.

Finally Jack sighed. "He's never going to make it. He'll be begging to stay on earth by the second mission. He's a geek, for crying out loud."

Daniel grinned, knowing he'd won.

"He'll do just fine, Jack. He's got one hell of a teacher to learn from. Who knows? Maybe you can make him more normal and less geeky like you did with me."

"Yeah. Right."

Daniel's smile faded. "Jack, I've got to go."

"Already?" Jack said, a definite tone of wistfulness in his voice. "You didn't even say hi to Carter or Teal'c. How come I'm the only one who gets to hallucinate you?"

Daniel smiled. "Good luck, Jack."

Jack looked at his feet then back up, but Daniel was gone.

"Good luck to you too, Danny boy."

Jack sighed as the elevator opened. It seemed he needed to talk to General Hammond and now was as good a time as any.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading. 

"Only a life lived for others is worth living." -Albert Einstein  
Keaira


End file.
